The Castle on a Cloud: Cosette's Children
by wolfbytes99
Summary: The kind, Felicite... the flirtatious and mischievous Clarice. Felicite Pomercy has no time for men... until she meets an artist whom she falls for... but when Clarice falls for the same man, their relationship will be put to the test... sequel for To see the Face of God. Rated T to be safe with language, sexual themes, and violence.
1. Felicite

**Hey everybody for those of you who liked my other story, To see the Face of God, this is the start of the sequel! Please read and review and be appropriate! **

**I'm just letting you know this one will have nothing to do with the actual story of Les Mis, and will be much longer than the original story!**

**Enjoy! **

**Also, I don't own any of the characters or music of Les Miserables, I only own my own made up characters!**

**I will try to update a chapter every day, but i'm also in the middle of another story, so, be patient!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Felicite**

Felicite was walking down the streets of Paris, with her stick and guide dog at her side. She had been blind since birth, since her mother had to take medications to treat her Pneumonia, causing complications at birth. Her twin sister Clarice, on the other hand was quite a troublemaker when it came to men... her sister was known as "kissing Clarice" since she would hit it off with one boy, and then leave him in the dust...

But Felicite didn't work out that way... she was 19(along with her sister) and was going to be starting her semester of a writer's college for the blind... her dream was to be an author.

As a child, Felicite had a hard time fitting in, but her mother encouraged her to do almost everything a normal child would... and her father became her best friend.

There were plenty of times where the girls would be playing tag, and she would struggle, but still do it.

Her beauty was awe inspiring, but she never was ready for love... she had better things to do unlike her sister.

Clarice and Felicte never got along... they were just too different. Felicite was the kind, respectful, daughter. But Clarice was the rebellious, flirtatious bad girl... her parents would try everything in their power to make her behave better, but in fail.

Felicite walked down to the market tapping her way with her stick. Everyone in her town knew her, so they always stood out of the way to avoid her from getting hurt. Her guide dog, Genevieve, would bark if she ever almost ran into someone or something.

By memory, she found the market and bought groceries for her family. " , may I ask you what the color of the sky is?" She asked the cashier like always... "Well I must say Felicite, the sky is getting grey, I would get home before it starts to rain..." She nodded in thanks for her supplies and went on her way.

As she walked down the street back home, she hear the familiar voice of Clarice hitting on her men...

"Oh come on sweetheart, why don't you just come with me and we'll have some fun huh?"

She heard an unfamiliar dark, strong, and handsome voice. "Oh no thanks, hon. I've heard about you... you know why don't you just doing what you're doing and start living a life like me... how old are you sixteen?"

"Nineteen" she said in a sexual tone. She could sense he was touching him and he was pushing her away.

"You know sis, i'm technically 2 minutes older than you, and as a big sis i'm telling you now get out of this damn prostitution pit and find something good in your life..."

"Go away you blind bat! I've had enough of you bitching me around!" She could smell beer emanating from her mouth...

"Clarice, why are you drunk?"

"Yes young lady, why are you...?" She could tell the strange man was looking at her in awe of her beauty.

"Young man, I may be blind, but I can tell you are staring at me..."

"Oh sorry madamoiselle, I'm just impressed with your beauty..." She pushed away as she could sense he was leaning over to kiss her...

"Now who's the prostitute now Monsieur? Come, Clarice, it is time to go home now..."

And with that Felicite hired hired a taxi cabby and went home with a drunk Clarice lying on her shoulder.


	2. Clarice

**Chapter 2**

**Clarice**

Clarice woke up on the couch with a horrible headache... "Ugh... what happened?"

"I'd like to ask you the same question!" Her father Marius had his arms crossed and looking at her with the evil eye.

"P-papa! W-what are you doing here so early from your day off?" He kept staring at her. "First of all, it's my day off, and second, you passed out drunk when your sister brought you home. Now you better have an explanation to say about this."

She gave a frustrated sigh."I'm sorry. Now i'm getting sick and tired from this family treating me like a little kid and i'll just be on my way..."

Marius stepped in the way of the door. "Oh no young lady, after your little excursion last night, you're grounded for a month!" Clarice put her hands on her hips."Why? I just was having a little fun last night! I'll admit that I went a little over the top on the drinks, but Isn't that what adults do?"

He eyed her face to face."First of all, we have let you get away with this plenty of times! We thought that you would just grow out of it, but I guess not! Secondly, you are not an adult until you have turned 21, as long as you are in this house, you will obey the rules in this house! Now go to your room right now!" At that point he was yelling at the top of his lungs.

Clarice was fueled with rage. "God I hate you all so much! You only care about your precious Felicite since she's utterly perfect! Plus how would you know how I feel?" She ran to her room and slammed the door.

Marius was left with his mouth in an o... neither of his daughters told him that they hated him...

If only Clarice realized how lucky she truly was...

He felt a compassionate hand on his shoulder."Don't worry, darling, she'll find out the hard way someday. Just leave her be for now..."

His loving wife was always there to tell him what to do. "Why don't you let me talk to her? She usually listens to me..."

He nodded.

Cosette walked into Clarice's room...

Across the hall, was Felicite sewing an outfit for herself... she had taught herself by sense and touch.

Marius was downstairs, reading a book when he heard a scream coming from upstairs where Clarice's bedroom was...

He ran upstairs to see what had happened...

The window was open...

and Clarice was gone.


	3. Nadiya

**Once in a while, I will have chapters where I will explain the childhood of Clarice and Felicite... as requested by one of my reviewers!**

**Thanks Eponine Jondrette!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Nadiya**

_Felicite slowly walked into the living room, feeling the walls to find her way around... Felicite hated being blind. There were times where she would just sit in her room and cry._

_She still wasn't used to not being able to see, ride, drive, or read English._

_She was going to a boarding school somewhere in a little town in between Montreul and Digne, about a 8 hour cabby drive... but she didn't want to go, she barely got along with her own family! _

_The only person she really got along with was her mother, who always comforted her when she was upset..._

_She would always sing the same song..._

"La la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la la... there is a castle on a cloud, I like to go there in my sleep... aren't any floors for me to sweep... not in my castle on a cloud."

_She always fell asleep to her mother's beautiful voice... _

_She hummed that song as she held on to the counter in the kitchen. _

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah! There is a castle on a cloud... I like to go there in my SLEEP!" _Clarice yelled in her ear and sang the song in a baby voice and lisp..._

_"Hah! Are you CRYING Felicite? Awwww I'm sorry! You know why don't I help you out?" She pushed Felicite hard to the ground. _

_Felicite started to weep, and Clarice just started laughing and walked away to play dollies..._

_But Felicite heard a familiar voice in the background. "Felicite... are you alright?" _

_"Nadiya don't bother with that blind bat, she's a useless cause..." She could tell the mysterious girl named Nadiya was looking at her... "I'm sorry hon... come on take my hand." _

_Felicite shied back. "Don't worry... I won't hurt you..." She finally grasped Nadiya's hand. "There you go, now are you alright?" Felicite nodded her head. "You don't talk much do you?" _

_Felicite put her head down and started to cry again... but Nadiya just wiped away her tears. "Awww it's ok hon... it's Felicite, right? I'm Nadiya... but my friends call me ya-ya." Felicite smiled at her nickname. _

_Cosette was leaning on the door. "My God you actually made Felicte smile..." Nadiya had a smile from ear to ear at Cosette. "I Haven't seen her smile since she was a toddler. What's your name child?" _

_"Forgive me, Madame. Clarice invited me over... I was aware that you knew I was coming. My name is Nadiya. I can leave if i'm intruding..."_

_"Oh darling, you're a gift from God... Felicite needs someone like you. She doesn't have any friends. You see, she and Clarice don't get along... and she's blind so she's literally broken... that was the first time she smiled in years. How old are you, dear?"_

_"I'm 10 madame Pomercy... 4 years older than your children. Is that alright?" _

_"It's fine darling... but I must say, you are awful wise for your age..."_

_Nadiya smiled. "Wise is my middle name, Madame Pome..."_

_"Please dear, Call me Cosette." Nadiya smiled again. _

_Felicite so wanted to see her mother... and Nadiya. _

_"Nadiya, what's our home is yours..."_

_"Thank you... Cosette." Nadiya grabbed Felicite's hand. "Come Felicite... let's go search for some sunnier skies."_

_And they ran out into the yard and played till dusk._

_But even though Felicite couldn't see it, Clarice was glaring at her the entire time..._

_But Nadiya saw it... and didn't care. Felicite was her priority now._

* * *

**A couple of fun facts about the names of the characters:**

**I literally looked up french girl names and what they meant... so here they are!**

**Cosette: Cosette's name is actually very tragic... but it makes sense. Despite how pretty it sounds, it actually means "small and trivial" and "a little thing of no importance."**

**Clarice: I wanted Clarice obviously to be very popular and prissy, so when I saw "Clarice," I liked it and I saw the description and it means "Fame."**

**Felicite: I wanted Felicite to be portrayed as innocent at first, but when she gets older she turns out to be an incredibly strong and intelligent woman with a beautiful appearance despite her disability. It means "Happy go lucky."**

**Nadiya: Since she would become Felicite's best friend and savior, I wanted Nadiya to be a very kind, gentle, and understanding person. Nadiya means "hope."**

**So yeah that's all I have to say... I hope you enjoy the story so far!**


	4. Your tears will do you no good

_Clarice was cold... and snowflakes danced in the breeze. She was wearing only her fancy dress and bonnet, so she was shivering in the chill. _

_She looked around herself... she did not recognize this little place. In the distance, she could see Montreul, recognizing it when they had to drop Felicite off at her school. _

_The clothing was a few years out of time, and Father Christmas was sitting outside, granting wishes to the hoards of children on his lap..._

_Shops surrounded the little town, and there was sign saying "Welcome to the town of Montfermeil." _

__Montfermeil? _Clarice thought to herself. _I swear I remember mother talking to Papa about a town called Montfermeil...

_All of a sudden, she heard a familiar tune coming from the window from the window of a closed inn... inside was a tragic, but beautiful little girl, possibly being about 5 years old. She was wearing nothing but rags, her hair looked it hadn't been brushed for months, and she was sweeping the floor with a mop that was about half her size..._

Poor girl..._Clarice thought to herself. _

_The girl looked around, as if she didn't want to be seen, and took a break from her work and started to cradle a doll made out of what looked like scrap rags cloth..._

_A peaceful flute started playing from a musician down the street, and the girl started singing to the tune..._

There is a castle on a cloud... I like to go there in my sleep...

Aren't any floors for me to sweep... not in my castle on a cloud.

There is a lady all in white, holds me and sings a lullaby...

she's nice to see and she's soft to touch... she says, "Cosette, I love you very much..."

No... It can't be my mother! _She thought to_ herself. Maybe it's just a coincidence!

I Know a place where no one's lost... I know a place where no one cries...

Crying at all is not allowed... not in my castle on a cloud.

_But Clarice knew then, that it was indeed her mother as a child... no one besides her family knew that song word for word. And no one had that same voice that was said to sound as beautiful as a lark._

_So how did this poor child in rags turn into a prosperous woman of riches? _

_She tried talking to her mother but she just kept stroking her makeshift doll..._

_Suddenly, an ugly woman with rageddy hair and a ripped dress came up through the little window on the room..._

Well look who's here! The little Madame herself! Pretending she's been so AWFULLY GOOD!

Better not catch you slacking... better not catch my eye!

10 Francs your mother sends me, what's that gonna buy?!

Now take that pail! My little 'Mademoiselle!'

And go and draw some water from the WELL!

_How dare this wretched woman talk to her mother like that! What was this horrible place? Her mother was usually respected by everyone..._

We should never have taken you in in the first place how stupid the things that we do!

Like mother like daughter a scum on the STREET!

_Like mother like daughter? Scum on the street? What was this woman talking about? _

_Clarice and Felicite never got to meet either of their grandparents... her mother never liked talking about her past. She understood why now..._

Eponine, come my dear, Eponine let me see you, you look very well in that new little blue hat!

_Eponine? She remembered her papa every year going to visit the grave of a friend of his he called..._

_'Ponine... could this spoiled little girl have possibly known her father?_

_And how did she pass on?_

There's some little girls who know how to behave and they know what to wear

And I'm saying thank Heaven for that!

_The woman was talking to the little girl named Eponine as if she was her Angel... unlike how she treated her mother._ _All of a sudden, the woman looked back at Clarice's mother with a horrible glare..._

Still there Cosette? Your tears will do you no good!

I told you fetch some water from the well in the wood!

_Her mother started to cry and beg..._

Please do not send me out alone... not in the darkness on my own...

Enough of that! Or i'll forget to be nice!

You heard me ask for something and I NEVER ASK TWICE!

_Cosette walked out of the inn and the inn opened up..._

* * *

Clarice woke up with so many questions... who was that awful woman? Why was her mother being abused and why was she there in the first place? Where was her real mother?

She was sleeping on a barrel, and her once beautiful dress was shredded... at least she was away from that hell hole and in where she belonged... It was still nighttime.

but she knew it would only be a matter of time before her family would start searching for her, so she had to keep moving...

She planned to go to Montreul by her horse Wanita, and get a job somewhere in the factories... it was the only place beside Paris where she knew her way around. It was only about 3 hours away, which was short compared

As she mounted Wanita, she couldn't help feeling sad as she rode out of Paris... she was giving up her friends, her home... and her family. She looked back one last time, and silently said goodbye.

And finally galloped off into the night.


	5. The Unknown Artist

**Chapter 5**

**The Unknown Artist**

"Felicite, no! You can't ride Ruby! This is the first time I've ever said that you can't do something! Please, you could get killed!"

Felicite's grief stricken mother had bags under her eyes from relentless days of searching for their missing daughter.

"Mother you know very well that out of the two of you, I know my way around Paris to Digne the most... I practically lived in those part of France! Also, you have made me do things that could have killed me anyway... and so did Nadiya!"

Her mother became quiet. "Please don't talk about Nadiya..."

"Why not, mother? You know she was the only thing I had when I had nothing left! I'm not going to let her death go in vain!"

She was about to run out the door but Cosette grabbed her hand with tears in her eyes."Please... at least bring Genevieve." Felicite called her dog and carried her on to the saddle. She felt around for the stirrup and mane and mounted the horse.

"Good luck, seetheart." She kissed her cheek as Felicite galloped away.

* * *

Felicite could hear her breath and the horse pounding its hooves on the pavement. People were bustling and busy, but it was no time for talking... she had a mission.

She couldn't help thinking about Nadiya... she had gone missing before her death as well.

She remembered that horrible day. She had turned sixteen and Nadiya was going off to college.

Nadiya and her friends were the only people who respected her in any way.

It was a rainy day and Felicite decided to go searching for her...

she heard a scream coming from the street and one of her friends was crying screaming "Murder!Murder!" Apparently she had over 50 stab wounds all over her body and was sexually assaulted... they figured out that it was a pervert trying to get her to go into his bed and he raped and killed her instead... she tried to fight back due to the gashes on her hands, but she had no chance.

That was one moment that she was thankful she didn't have to see.

That was the moment when Felicite woke up, and realized there is no such thing as a Castle on a Cloud... or miracles... or love.

For the one person that she truly loved was murdered... for no good reason.

She realized tears were rolling down down her cheeks as she was galloping through the city. She was determined to find Clarice before the same horrible fate would repeat itself.

All of a sudden Genevieve barked and she pulled the reins back, sliding to a halt.

"Oh sorry mademoiselle... I didn't see you there. But I must warn you you are going above the speed limit, which is unfortunately prohibited... but then again there hasn't really been any other Inspector since Javert that really pays attention to those kind of little things so you should be safe."

It was a man's voice, with a sweet and gentle tune to it... almost comforting.

"Though not to be rude, my lady you should have looked before you about trampled me... it took me about 3 months to finish these paintings!"

"You're an artist?" Felicite asked.

"Yes... can't you see that I'm holding up these very heavy pieces of canvas?" She frowned. "My apologies Monsieur... but I am blind."

She could sense that it became awkwardly quiet... "I'm dearly sorry Madame... I didn't know."

"It's alright, Monsieur. Now If you are just standing to check out my good looks then you might as well leave..." "No Mademoiselle... believe me, I have much better things to do... but I would be willing to help you drive to wherever you need to go. I only came to Paris to sell my paintings... but they never sell anyway! And you look a bit wealthy... by the way what is a woman as blind as you riding a horse at top speeds in the middle of the day? Hm?"

She couldn't help but be charmed by his charismatic nature and deep British accent...

"My sister Clarice has run away... she wants to be a prostitute and my family won't allow it... we are trying to search for her knowing the streets can become a dangerous place. My name is Felicite Eponine Pomercy by the way... the blind author of Paris."

"Ah yes, I forgot to introduce myself... my name is Hugo. Hugo Victor Rowain. The best abstract artist in Montreul..."

"Your voice sounds British, yet your name is French..." Felicite proclaimed.

"Ah yes... me mum is from the Big Ben, and but my father was born in Montfermeil, so thus I was born here... with an awkward accent. I am very famous with the ladies for that. But work is work and prostitution isn't a work I would want to be in... so here I am talking to the blind rich girl..."

Felicite laughed.

"So your last name is Pomercy, eh? Isn't that the last name of one of the richest families in Paris? I swear I've heard of that name before... and Eponine. I swear me mum knowing her before that girl died at the barricade when I was a wee baby... some family she knew called the Thernardiers..."

_Eponine? Her middle name? Died at the barricade? How would this man know so much about papa's past?_

__"Yes I am indeed part of one of the richest families in Paris..."

"So you know a lot about history?" He grunted as he set down his canvasses. "Have to lass, history is art... just as art itself is a test of history. It's what gives the inspiration of time to create masterpieces..."

This man was very educated unlike most that she had seen... and much more creative and outgoing...

"Monsieur Hugo I have a favor to ask. You don't have a lot of money, do you?"  
"No, Madame."

"Well how about a trade... 30 francs for helping me with searching for my missing sister... a blind woman like me shouldn't be doing this without supervision... would you like to help?"

"Of course, Madame Felicite! Anything for a new friend." said Hugo.

There was something about this charming man that Felicite liked about Hugo...

and with that they rode off into the high noon...


	6. The Factory

**Okay I'm sure a lot of you are wondering what some of the boy's names in Les Mis mean now that I have revealed some of the girl's names, so here they are!**

**Unfortunately, I tried looking up a lot of the ABC boy's names but with fail, so I figured that Victor Hugo made some of them up or they are such old names that they don't really exist anymore! But I did find some of the main character's names...**

**Marius: Marius has many different meanings, but the one meaning that came up first and makes the most sense is "Warlike" though to tell you the truth I kinda thought it would mean something like "romantic","Don Juan", or "flirtatious. =) **

**Enjolras: Not really surprisingly, Enjolras meant "terrifying." Kinda relatable really!**

**Hugo: Hugo also has many meanings that pretty much mean the same thing, but I wanted Hugo to be smart, funny, lovable, and friendly... so the meaning of Hugo is basically "Bright Mind, heart, and spirit.**

**P.S for those of you who didn't notice, I had a little fun making Hugo's full name... here it is again: Hugo Victor Rowain.**

**Take a second to figure it out...**

**that's right! The author of the original novel Les Miserables was Victor Hugo!**

**Good job to Smiles1998 for figuring it out!**

**So anyway, sorry for the long Author's note! Keep reading and Reviewing! Thanks and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The factory**

As Clarice was walking down the streets of Montreul with only a robe and short sleeved dress and bonnet to her new job at a sewing factory, people moaned and groaned on the side of the streets...

_At the end of the day you're another day older... and that's all you say for the life of the poor!_

_It's a struggle, it's a war! And there's nothing that anyone's giving! One more day standing about! What is for?_

_One day less to be living!_

_At the end of the day is another day dawning! And the sun in the morning that's waiting to rise! _

_Like the waves crash on the sand! Like a storm that will break any second!_

_There's a hunger in the land, and there's reckoning still to be reckoned!_

_And there's going to be Hell to pay! At the end of the day!_

She kept walking through the cold rain until she finally reached the factory... Clarice was miserable here, and she had only been working for a couple of weeks. She had an awful cough, and her hands were sore from poking herself with needles...

But she had to keep working to stay alive... if only Felicite were here with her.

_At the end of the day you get nothing from nothing! Sitting flat on your bum doesn't buy any bread!_

_There are children back at home! And the children have got to be fed!_

_And your lucky to be in a job... _

_And In a BED! _

_And we're counting our blessing!_

_At the end of the day is another day over! With enough in your pocket to last for a week! _

_Pay the the landlord, pay the shop! Keep on grafting as long as your able!_

_Keep on grafting till you drop! Or it's back to the crumbs on the table!_

_You've got to pay your way..._

_At the end of the day!_

"Well what do we have here little innocent Clarice! Oooh a letter! Let me see,why not!" She grabbed the piece of paper out of my hand... "No! Please! That's private! Give it back!"

"_Mother and Papa,_

_Please forgive me for ever running away to go into prostitution... I don't know what I was thinking. If you will have me back, I'll come. I just want to come home!"_

"Well, well, well if it isn't the supposed innocent virgin of the factory... well we've got to keep our jobs. I'm sure the foreman won't like this!"

The head factorywoman started headed toward the foreman's office when Clarice jumped on top of her and started fighting.

The foreman started running down the stairs.

_What is this fighting all about? Will someone tears these two apart? This is a factory not a circus! _

_Now come on ladies, settle down! I run a business of repute!_

_Now someone say how this began?!_

"Monsieur she's a prostitute on the side! The workers are getting very annoyed of her insolent behavior! Send this slut away!"

_I might have known the Bitch could bite, I might have known the cat had claws! _

_I might have guessed your little secret! _

_Ah yes! The virtuous Clarice... who keep herself so pure and clean you'd be the cause I have no doubt..._

_of any trouble here about. You play a virgin in the light,_

_but need no urgin in the light!_

Clarice slapped the foreman causing a gasp out of the factory girls. She immediately regretted it...

_She's been laughing at you while she's having her men! _

_She'll be nothing but trouble again and again!_

_You must sack her today!_

_Sack the girl TODAY!_

"Right my girl... ON YOUR WAY!"

Clarice started to weep and beg and fight as she was thrown out the door... "No please, Monsieur I have a family and nothing left! I must survive!"  
But It was too late...

She had no choice... she had to go to the notorious harbors... the home of some of the most infamous prostitutes.

* * *

**Another quick note... for those of you who don't know my writing for Les Mis, I tend to switch with both the movie and the actual play... as far as acting, looks, and settings I tend to focus on the movie. But I really don't like how the movie takes out songs and verses of some of my fave songs, so I usually try to stick with the actual play in that case...**

**Thanks!**


	7. The Plan

**Chapter 7**

**The Plan**

****"So what's the plan, Madame?" Hugo asked Felicite as they put their supplies in their hotel room they rented.

"Well let's see... she'll most likely get a job first, so let's first look around and ask all the factories in town and see if she's tried to apply... that will get us started. You take the east side I'll take the West side."

"You sure you can go alone, madame Felicite?" Hugo asked. "Of course, Hugo... what do you think I am, some easy baits for prostitutes?" He started thinking for a moment.

She nudged him. "Listen, when I went to school a few hours miles away from, we visited Montreul a lot. I know my way around like the nose on my face. But first, you've got to trust me..."

She couldn't tell if he was really sure with this, since his bodily language felt nervous and anxious...

"Alright, Mademoiselle... let's do this!" He smiled at her, but she was looking away.

She was so beautiful... and the way she acted. You could tell that her life had been hard her first few years of her blindness, but she acted like it was nothing... and as if she could still see. She was very smart, and it was as if she had senses like a dog.

She was the most interesting woman he had ever met.

"So shall our adventure begin?" Felicite walked outside the hotel after a cold rain.

"Let's get that girl!"


	8. The Harbors

**Hey everybody sorry about the short chapter there! I kind of just wanted to cut to the chase with Hugo meeting Clarice... so yeah, that's all I have to say, hope you're enjoying it so far!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Harbors**

Clarice cried softly to herself as she wrapped her dirty cloak around her shivering body. Her cough was starting to get worse, and her legs were getting weaker... but she had no choice, she had no money.

She started to sway her hips as she reached the harbor boats, trying to attract the men... who were gurgling at the mouth for her.

Hundred of women were started emerge from the old war boats and the windows of the abandoned apartments.

They were wearing nothing but translucent lang ere, all in ripped and in many colors. They had makeup that made them look like evil clowns, and their devilish faces portrayed that they had nothing left to live for... they only had a life of prostitution.

Men started touching and groping. "Get off me, please..." she would say but they wouldn't stop.

_I smell women, smell 'em in the air,_ _think i'll drop me anchor on that harbor over there..._

_Lovely ladies smell 'em through the smoke, seven months of sea can make you hungry for a poke! _

_Even stalkers need a little stalk!_

the prostitutes started to eerily sing through the cold night...

_Lovely ladies, waiting for a bite! Waiting for the customers who only come at night!_

_Lovely ladies waiting for the call, standing up or lying down or anyway at all! _

_Bargain prices up against the wall!_

Some women started playing with her hair... "Come on sweetheart perhaps your hair will do well?"

"No stop it! I came here for the men and the men only! No leave me alone!"

_Come on dearie, why all the fuss?_

_You're no grander than the rest of us!_

_Life has dropped you at the bottom of the heap,_

_Join us sister! Make money in your sleep! _

_That's right dearie, let him have the lot! _

_That's right dearie... show him what you've got!_

_Old men! Young men! Take them as they come! Harbor rats and alley cats and every kind of scum!_

_Poor men! Rich men! Leaders of the land! _

_See them with their trousers off their never quite as grand!_

_All it takes is money in your hands!_

_Lovely ladies going for a song... got a lot of callers but they never stay for long..._

__Clarice knew then that she had no choice...

_Come on, captain, you can wear your shoes... don't it make a change to have a girl who can't refuse..._

_easy money, lying a on a bed... just as well they never see the hate that's in your head!_

_Don't they know their making love to one already dead!_

* * *

__Clarice woke up groggy and sore... she felt like she was dead. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe.

She was starting to cough up blood.

She was constantly being forced to have sex... she couldn't take it anymore. She was dying...

She wanted to end it... she grabbed a nearby knife and was going to slit her own throat.

She placed it upon her artery, taking a breath to say goodbye...

when someone grabbed the knife and grabbed as she was about to collapse in unconsciousness.

Then her vision went black.


	9. The Return

**Chapter 9**

**the return**

Felicite was sleeping on the bed as she heard the door close. Felicite woke up with a fright. "Hugo, is that you?" He was still wearing the same paint splattered shirt. "Yes, it's me... any sign of your sister?"

"No, I looked all over the east side, and found absolutely no sign of work. I'm just hoping she didn't move to another town..."

"She didn't... I ran into a sewing factory and they said they had just fired her earlier for prostitution that day... so I went to the harbors to search. I couldn't find her, but I did find this one girl who was dying form disease and starvation... I didn't get her name, but I brought her to the hospital and she was in pretty rough shape."

Felicite perked up. "What did she look like?"

He looked at her "She had short dark blonde hair. She was very skinny, and some of her teeth had been taken out..."

Felicte sighed. "That can't be her... she may be a prostitute but she's a smart prostitute... she wouldn't be that desperate to do anything like that."

_Or would she? _Felicite couldn't help feeling like there was something wrong.

"But I'm going to visit that girl I rescued in the hospital... just in case."

She smiled. He was so kind...

He sat down next to her. "So tell me, when did you turn blind?"

She relaxed her eyes. "Well it's kinda a long story, but when my mother was pregnant with Clarice and I, she caught an ailment of pneumonia... the doctors told her that the medications she was taking wouldn't affect the babies, but it did. I was born before Clarice, who was born healthy, but medical complications caused me to go blind and my mother to go into a coma for over a month... it was a miracle that my mother survived, and that my parents decided to keep me. My father told me that and angel saved us, but I just laugh at that!"

"Well why wouldn't have an angel saved you? Realistically, your mother wouldn't have survived..." He put his head down.

"You see, I never knew my father... he was crushed from a carriage accident while my mum was pregnant with me... me mum was all I had. But she got a horrible flu and died. She always told me that as long as I believed in miracles, hope would come. I remember when my mum was about to die, she told me that she had a dream that someday, I fall in love with someone that needed me more than I needed them... I still believe that."

She started to tear up at his tragic story... all her life, she had felt sorry for herself, but here was a man who didn't have a family and lived off of nothing. Yet he still smiled and laughed. How?

"You are the most inspiring man I have ever met..." she said.

He looked at her in shock. She could tell she was blushing.  
"Hugo, what do you look like?" She started feeling his rough skin. "I have brown hair and blue eyes... but that's about as pretty boy as I get..."

She laughed. "I'm glad I've met you, Hugo..." and she laid her head back on the pillow and fell asleep.

Hugo felt happy that she called her from his first name... it had only been a couple of days, and he was already starting to like her. He looked out through the window at the stars...

All of a sudden he felt something land on his shoulders... Felicite had a smile on her face as her head landed on his.

And he slowly moved his hand to her hand and clasped it.


	10. Love at First sight

**Hey everybody, I hope your enjoying my story so far! Keep r/r! **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Love at first sight**

_Clarice felt cramped, like she was was surrounded by people... she could tell she was back in Paris, but it was many years later then when she was in Monfermeil... hundreds of starving people were surrounding the carriages of the rich._

Look down and see the beggars at your feet! Look down! And show some mercy if you can!

Look down and see the sweepings of the streets! Look down, look down upon a your fellow man!

_All of a sudden she saw a little homeless boy with blonde hair and a patch with the French flag colors on his chest..._

'Ow do you do? My name's Gavroche! These are my people here's my patch! Not much to look up nothing posh!

Nothing that you'd call up to scratch!

This is my school my high society here in the slums of Saint Michele! We live on crumbs on humble piety!

Tough on the teeth, but what the Hell?

Think you're poor? Think you're great?

Follow me, follow me!

Look down and show some mercy if you can! Look down! Look down! Upon your fellow man!

What you think yer at?

Hanging round me pitch?

If you're new around here girl, you've got a lot to learn!

Listen you old bat! Crazy bloody witch!

'Least I give me customers a pleasure in return!

I know what to give! 'Give em all the pox!

Spread around your poison till they end up in a box!

Leave the poor old cow! Move it, Madeleine!

She used to be no better till the clap got to her brain!

When it's gonna end? When we gonna live?

Something's gotta happen now! Something's gotta give!

It'll come, It'll come, It'll come...

_Suddenly two incredibly handsome men stood on a platform in front of General Lamarque's house... one she didn't know that had strawberry blonde hair and one that was pure blonde that looked exactly like... _

_Her father. _

_In the crowd, there was a beautiful golden haired woman who was wearing a fancy dress and was with what looked like a very wealthy man... she realized it was her mother again... but who was the man?_

_Her father and his friend started to shout through the crowd..._

Where are the leaders of the land? Where are the swells who run this show?

Only one man, and that's Lamarque! Speaks for the people here below!

_Meanwhile in the crowd, was a brunette woman wearing a shredded blouse and dress with a fedora hat and jacket... you could tell that she had once been beautiful, but poverty had broken her..._

_You could tell the difference in wealth from her father to most of the people in the crowd..._

Lamarque is ill and fading fast! Won't last a week out so they say!

With all the anger in the land, how long before the judgement day?

Before we cut the fat ones down to size...

Before the barricades arise?

Watch out for old Thenardier!All of his family's on the make!

Once ran a hash-house on the way!

Bit of a swine and no mistake!

He's got a gang and bleeding layabout!

Even his daughter does her share!

That's Eponine she knows her way about!

Only a kid, but hard to scare...

Do we care? Not a cuss!

Vive la France! (Long live us or France)

Vive la France!

Look down and show some mercy if you can! Look down, look down upon your fellow man!

_Eponine? There she was again! All she knew about Eponine was that she was put in Felicite's middle name... but why? And why was Eponine looking so adoringly at her father?_

_In the corner of Clarice's eye, she saw her mother and father looking at each other eye to eye..._

_beautiful music played in the background... do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do... _

_It was love at first sight..._

_meanwhile, Eponine watched in the corner, helplessly watching in the corner.._

* * *

Clarice woke up groggily to an incredibly handsome man... he had paint all over his shirt and had brown hair with blue eyes...

"Well I see you've finally woke up, madame... the docs told me you had tuberculosis. Ugh i'm sorry, that's a nasty disease... but the docs also said it's minor, so you should be fine. What they're more worried about is your strength. Overwork has caused you to be temporarily paralyzed, but they said a little therapy on it should get you running again..."

But Clarice was staring at this man... like her parents, it was love at first sight for her.

"Erm madame, you're kind of staring at me."

"Oh... sorry..." "you can talk!" He yelled.

The nuns in the hospital looked at him awkwardly.

"Sorry my ladies, I got a little carried away I guess."

She smiled as she heard his deep British accent.

"Look mademoiselle I know you just woke up and you need your rest, but I have a question for you... listen, I'm trying to help a family find their missing daughter Clarice who ran away to be a prostitute...are you that girl?"

He showed a picture of her to Clarice. She realized she couldn't tell this man who she was since he was helping her family... she had already lost her pride...

"Colette... my name's Colette." She giggled to herself at how funny her mother's name sounded when the "L" was added in the middle of it."

"Ah ok Colette... my name is Hugo... Hugo Victor Rowain."

Hugo... she kept repeating the name to herself... it was so romantic.

"You... are... very... handsome... you know... that?" She started to smile.

"Ah what people say on medications! Anyway, I must get going now, I have to meet my partner now! But I will visit often since I was the one that saved you! Good bye!" And he went off to do his thing.

But Clarice knew it wasn't the meds that were talking... it was really her.


	11. Tension

**Chapter 11**

**Sometimes Love Finds you in unexpected ways**

Felicite and Hugo's relationship was going from business, to best friends... maybe even more. There were many times at nigh where they would talk about their feelings and hold hands.

Felicite didn't know what to think... the feelings that she had Hugo were... different than any man she had met.

She knew there was something special about this man.

Finally, she decided to explain her feelings toward Hugo.

"Hugo... I have something to tell you." She said while holding his hand.

"I-I do too..." Hugo started to nervously twitched. "Felicite/Hugo I..." They interrupted each other at the same time.

They both looked down and smiled awkwardly.

"I-I..." All of a sudden they heard something from the window.

"Hugo!Hugo!" They heard a voice coming from the street. Hugo immediately smiled when he recognized his friend.

"Colette it's you! I see your doing better, eh?"

"Yeah! They discharged me, today! I still have a bit of a cough, but I can stand and walk again..." Clarice's smile faded as she recognized her sister looking through the window. At least her hair was cut and her front teeth were taken out so she hopefully wouldn't recognize her...

"Ah so this must be... Colette." Felicite jealously said out loud. "The prostitute." She said with a purposely with a scoff.

Hugo glared at Felicite. "Felicite..."

_Yep, that's my sister alright..._ Clarice thought to herself as she watched through the window. "It's ok Hugo... I get remarks like that often... besides whores like me don't really matter, do they?"

Hugo started to nervously laugh. "Ok, ok let's uh... break it up, alright?"

But Felicite felt like she knew this woman... you could tell that she had once been incredibly beautiful, but something was different...

"Do I... know you?" She said said with her eyes crossed as she looked at "Colette."

Clarice tried to change her voice tone."No... I've never met you."

Felcite nodded in doubt, but just agreed to forget it.

"So um, Hugo? I was wondering If we could go on a walk or something... just to talk or something?" Clarice awkwardly shuffled her feet.

"Sure thing, Colette... I'll be back soon, Felicite."

Felicite smiled at him as he went down the stairs...

Clarice felt sad as she saw the look they gave each other.

_Please love me back..._ she prayed.

And they walked off to the sunset.


	12. Love is Blind

**Chapter 12**

**Love is Blind...**

Clarice and Hugo were walking down the street as the sun set. She so wanted to tell him how she felt, but she couldn't find a way to do it. "You know I must say I was actually really worried about you... you're quite a character you know."

She blushed and smiled as he said that...

"S-so you're an artist, right?" Clarice asked nervously. "Why yes. It doesn't really pay well, but it's what I love to do. It allows me to express my feeling through hand and paint. I make abstract art, which is mostly the reason why it doesn't really sell... It's not really a favorite with the arts."

Clarice loved how he was always talking about his life wisdom.

"You know can I tell you something?" Hugo grabbed her hand. Clarice lit up, hoping he would propose his love for her...

"You know my partner, Felcite? I've been trying to tell her that I fell in love with her, but something always seems to get in the way..."

Clarice's heart sank and tears welled in her eyes... this couldn't be happening!

"Oh... uh wow. I'm happy for you." She felt dizzy, and the world was spinning around her.

"Come on, I'm going to tell her right now!" She pulled her by the hand as she dragged her to the hotel...

With her heart breaking along with it...

* * *

Felicite was leaning back to the wall in a daze... she had Hugo in her mind. She felt like she was flying... and that she could see even though she was blind.

One thing that she had from her mother was the same voice of a lark...

_How strange... this feeling that my life's begun at last..._

_This change... can people really fall in love so fast? _

_What's the matter with you Felicite? _

_Have you been too much on your own?_

_So many things unclear... so many things unknown..._

_In my life, there are so many questions and answers that somehow seem wrong..._

_in my life there are times where I catch in the silence the sigh of a faraway song..._

_and it sings, of a world that I long to see out of reach, just a whisper away waiting for me!_

_Does he know i'm alive do I know if he's real? Does he see what I saw? Does he feel what I feel?_

_In my life, i'm no longer alone now the love in my life is so near..._

_find me now, find me here..._

**Meanwhile on the street...**

Hugo was walking down the street excited to see Felicite again... he had feelings for her that he couldn't fathom. It was in a matter of days, which he realized he fell in love at first sight...

_In my life... she has burst like the music of angels the light of the sun!_

_And my life, seems to stop as if something is over and something is scarcely begun!_

_Colette your the friend who has brought me here_

_thanks to you, I am one with the Gods and heaven is near! _

_And I sought through a world that is new that is free!_

Clarice started to cry feeling worthless...

_Every word that he says is a dagger in me! _

_In my life... there's been no one like him anywhere... anywhere where he is._

_If he'd asked, I'd be his._

_In my life... there is someone who touches my life,_

_waiting near... waiting here._

Clarice stood in the corner helplessly watching, as she fell to the ground, shocked beyond repair...


	13. The Revelation

**Hey everybody sorry for the delay... I kind of took a break from FanFic for about a week so... I'm kind of behind schedule! So here's the new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**The Revelation**

_Clarice was in a small room full of tables and chairs... there was a window that looked out to the streets of Paris, and men were everywhere in the room._

_She could see the same handsome boy she believed was named "Enjolras," sipping a jug of beer with a proud look on his face as he stood up..._

The time is near, so near it's stirring the blood in their veins! And yet, beware!

Don't let the wine go to your brains!

For the army we fight is a dangerous foe, with the men and the arm that we never can match!

It is easy to sit here and swat them like flies! But the National Guard will be harder to catch!

We need a sign! To rally the people! To call them to arms! To bring them in line!

_A funny man named Joly greeted Clarice's father as he came up the Cafe stairs..._

Marius what's wrong with you today? You look as if you've seen a ghost!

_Then a swaying drunkard named Grantaire added on..._

Some wine and say what's going on?

_Her father truly did look like he was in a trance of love, having to hold on to tables to keep his composure... or was he drunk?_

A ghost you say? A ghost maybe... she looked just like a ghost to me!

One minute there, then she was gone!

_Grantaire, almost falling of the chair he was so drunk, started to scoff._

I am agog! I am aghast! Is Marius in LOVE at last...?

_He started cradling her father._

I've never hear him OOOH and AHHHH!

_Everyone started laughing._

You talk of battles to be won? And here he comes like DON JUAN!

It's better than an OPERA!

_They all started laughing hysterically, even her father... but Enjolras wasn't amused._

It is time for us all to decide who we are... do we fight for a right, to a night at the opera now?

Have you thought to yourself what's the price you might pay?

Is this simply a game, for rich young boys to play?

The colors of the world, are CHANGING day by day!

Red- the blood of angry men! Black- the dark of ages past!

Red- a world about to dawn! Black- the night that ends at last!

Creepy song... _Clarice though to herself as her father grabbed his friend's arm and sought reasoning with him..._

Had you been there tonight you might know how it feels... to be struck to the bone in a moment of breathless delight!

Had you been there tonight, you might also have known... how the world may be changed in just one burst of light,

and what was right seems wrong, and what was wrong seems right!

_Grantaire started mimicking Enjolras as her father sang..._

__Red- I feel my soul on fire! Black- My world if she's not there!

Red- The color of desire! Black- The color of despair!

_The last thing Clarice saw in the dream was the blond haired boy named Gavroche yelling:_

_"Listen everybody! General Lamarque is dead!" _

_And she slowly started to rose to a love song in the distance..._


	14. The Words He'll Never Say

**Hey everybody again sorry for the delay school is almost starting for me so I've been busy. I also have recently gotten a new horse so I've been busy visiting him... thanks for being patient!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**The Words he'll never say**

Clarice groggily woke up from her faint... she could tell she was only unconscious for a short time, since Felicite and Hugo were still holding hands and looking at each other lovingly... she realized he didn't help her when she fainted. She could hear his beautiful voice echo with Felicite's voice of a lark...

_A heart full of love... a heart full of song! _

He tried to gently grope her hip but she pulled away...

He stepped back embarrassingly...

_I'm doing everything all wrong! Oh God for shame!_

_Dear Mademoiselle, won't you say? Will you tell..._

Felicite cut into his song...

_A heart full of love! No fear, no regret!_

_Felicite, I don't know what to say... _

_then make no sound... I am lost... I am found..._

_A heart full of love..._

Clarice started to cry silently...

_He was never mine to lose!_

_A heart full of you!_

_Why regret what cannot be? _

_A single look and then I knew... I knew it too!_

_These are words he'll never say... not to me..._

_From today... not to me no!_

_Everyday, _

_his heart full of love_

_For it isn't... a dream. Not a dream after all!_

_He will never feel this way!_

Clarice started to sob violently as she ran away, leaving Hugo and Felicite alone. Felicite had such a feeling of love, she didn't know how to explain it... she had fallen deeply in love.

Hugo brushed his one true love's cheek. "I love you... so much." Hugo grabbed her hip and they pressed each other's bodies. Felicite could sense his warm body pressed against hers... she felt for his lips...

And she kissed him passionately. She had her hand behind his neck as he started to kiss her neck. She brushed through his hair as they opened the apartment door still holding each other in their arms...


	15. In the Rain

**Hey I just want to give a shoutout to Smiles1998 for reviewing every chapter! Thank you! Please keep R/R!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**In the Rain**

Clarice's lungs gasped for air as she collapsed to the ground... she had been weeping for hours. Like Eponine, she was in love with someone who wasn't in love with her. Rain started pouring on to the cemented pavement, and she was alone in a barren alley. Her teeth started to chatter, and the rain chilled to the bone... but she didn't notice, she was too depressed to think.

She remembered the tune of the music box in her bedroom.

She sat up as she walked through the newly made puddles as she shivered in her shredded blouse. She started to sing in a beautiful, yet lost voice...

_And now i'm all alone again, nowhere to turn, nowhere to go to..._

_without a home, without friend without a face to say hello to... _

_and now the night is near, now I can make believe he's here._

_Sometimes I walk alone at night, when everybody else is sleeping..._

_I think of him and them i'm happy with the company I'm keeping..._

_The city goes to bed! Now I can live inside..._

_my head._

She sniffled as she continued to walked down the motionless alley.

_On my own, pretending he's beside me... all alone, I walk with him 'till morning..._

_Without him, I feel his arms around me, and when I lose my way I close my eyes...and he had found me..._

_In the rain, the pavement shines like silver, all the lights are misty in the river..._

_In the darkness the trees are full of starlight, and all I see is him and me forever and forever..._

_And I know, it's only in my mind... that i'm talking to myself and not to him._

_And although I know that he is blind! Still I say, there's a way for us..._

_I love him, but when the night is over, he is gone, the river's just a river..._

_Without him, the world around me changes! The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers!_

_I love him but everyday I'm learning! All my life, I've only been pretending! _

_Without me his world will go on turning, a world that's full of happiness, that I have never KNOWN! _

__Clarice collapsed to the ground in a sobbing fit.

_I love him,_

_I love him,_

_I love him, but only on my own._

She kept walking, hoping for a miracle that this would end.

"Colette?"

She heard Hugo's concerned voice in the background.

"It's alright Colette... I know how you feel..." Felicite started to comfort her.

"No you don't know how it feels! You don't know what it's like to be the least favorite of your family, the one person who seems to be throwing her life away! You don't know what it's like to be jealous! You don't..."

"Yes I do! I do know what it feels to be shunned from society! I know what it feels to be different! I know how it feels to be jealous! In fact, she never knew it but my sister who has gone missing was felt sorry for! My parents loved her just as much as me but she never realized it! I was ALWAYS jealous of her! ALWAYS!"

Felicite started to ball, leaving Clarice shocked.

"My name's not Colette..." She confessed.

"It's me Clarice." Felicite looked at Clarice. "My God, Clarice... we've been so worried about you..."

She was about to embrace her missing sister when Hugo suddenly pulled her back.

"Felicite WATCH OUT!"

Felitcite looked in horror as her sister out a gun to her head...


	16. The Moment of Truth

**Chapter 16**

**The Moment of Truth**

"Clarice, you don't need to do this!" Hugo was slowly stepping towards the sobbing Clarice who was holding a gun to her temple.

"Clarice what are you doing?!" Felicite tried reaching out to her sister knowing only from sense that she was trying to kill herself,but Hugo was trying to protect her.

They could hear the click of the trigger being pulled back slowly. Clarice closed her eyes, ready for the instant death approaching her...

Hugo quickly tried to grab the gun from her hand...

It all went in a blur. She could hear Felicite scream and the BOOM of a gunshot... people in the distance were yelling at the sound of a gunshot...

Felicite felt her body... she couldn't feel any pains or holes in her body.

Clarice was not dead, in fact she had nothing, not even a scratch...

But Hugo was a different story.

Felicite tried sensing his body heat wondering where he was.

She could hear Clarice's screech as she collapsed to Hugo's cold and bloody body.

_No, this can't be happening! _Felicite thought to herself.

She knelt down and felt something wet on her hands...

Clarice saw blood spurting from Hugo's stomach, and a pool was surrounding his body. He was coughing up blood...

"HELP! HELP!" Clarice was running down the street until she ran into the inspector.

The ambulance came carting Hugo's pale body away on a stretcher.

Felicite and Clarice chased after the ambulance, meeting it at the hospital.

"Excuse me, Madamoiselles but he cannot see you right now he is in critical condition..." Clarice punched the nun in the nose and ran in the room.

He looked like a ghost, almost lifeless. All of a sudden, he started mumbling strange words...

"Felicite my love, you must go home... I am dying. Forget about me, forget about everything. Just get Clarice home..." and he passed out on the bed.

Felicite let go of his hand and started to ball. She grabbed Clarice's hand and pulled her out of the hospital.

Her life had no purpose anymore, no love.

It was just her, and her black world.


	17. Felicite's Secret

**So I know what you're all thinking... my God Hugo CAN'T die! Well just be patient. I wrote that he was ****_dying_**** not ****_dead._**** I know it kinda looks bad, but the obvious may not be as it seems...**

**Keep reading to find out what happened to Hugo!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Felicite's Secret**

Felicite never left her room after they came home. Clarice was starting to feel sorry for her. Her room was right across the hall and she could hear Felicite crying herself to sleep.

She never left her room for a month. It got so bad that her parents had to literally break down the door to get her to come down to eat.

When she finally left the room, tears stained her cheeks, and she had bag under her eyes from sleep deprivation... her hair was matted, and she had scars from cutting herself all over her arms.

She knew that eventually she would break... and she wouldn't be coming back.

"Darling... this is enough. I haven't seen you this bad even when you were young. Stop cutting yourself you could die!" Cosette said to her daughter one day.

But Felicite just looked away in dire pain.

One day, Clarice went in to talk to your sister. "You know, you gotta realize I loved him, too..." she sat down next to her sister whom had gotten so sick from depression that she was in bedrest.

"Your not the only one that has sadness..." She silently started to cry. "I had to give up my career, my dignity, and my love... but you know what? I learned that if you love someone, set them free..."

Felicite stared out the window, almost in a oblivious daze. "It's not necessarily that he's gone that I'm so sad about..."

She finally looked at Clarice."Please,Clarice... I need your help with something."

Clarice gasped as Felicite revealed her secret...

* * *

**Mwahahaha! Cliffhanger! Sorry for the short chapter, I kinda just wanted to get to the point...**


	18. The Secret of the Music Boxes part 1

**It's kinda getting close to the end of the story, but before I wrap it up, I want to have these little bonus chapters in between... you'll figure it out soon enough! And please I love reviews please review more!**

**Chapter 18**

**The Secret of the Music Boxes Part 1**

Clarice was reading on the couch, when she heard her mother coming back from checking on Felicite upstairs.

She stood up. "How's she doing?" she asked nervously. "Well she's doing better, but she's still throwing up a lot. I've had to empty the bucket 3 times today."

Clarice sighed. "I feel like such an idiot... all this time, I've felt sorry for myself. If only I knew how bad truly depressed she was..."

Cosette held her hand. "Mistakes come with lessons... You made a mistake, but you learned from it. You shouldn't feel guilt." She looked down and Clarice saw a tear rolling down her mother's face.

"I think it's about time I tell you about my past." She grabbed a key from her pocket and opened a hidden cupboard.

She pulled out the first one, which was plastered in dust and grime. She blew on it softly to reveal a boat and waves with men pulling a rope.

"Your father and I had troubled pasts... we bought these from a musician who could make custom music boxes. We knew that someday, one of you would need them to realize just how lucky you are... I have not heard them since I bought them..."

She started to play the first box... they were strange, almost magical. They weren't like a normal music box, where it was soft and peaceful. This had a strong orchestra tune to it, making it seem very dark and eerie.

She started hearing the tune and heard the voices in her head... _Look down, look down!_

"I know this song... look down!" Cosette all of a sudden stopped the music "How?!" she said.

"I keep having these dreams... about you and father... I remember them saying beggars, but this doesn't have the same tune to it... it's almost like..."

"They're struggling." Cosette started to explain.

"My father was a former convict from the Galleys. I never knew this until he passed, but this is where his story begins. He left me a note explaining me what happened during his lifetime, which made me go through deep depression. I needed to forget about it, so we bought these to comfort me..."

She noticed that the box started to move. The men were pulling on the ropes in a robotic motion and started to sing...

_Look down! Look Down! Don't look them in the eye! Look down! Look down! You're here until you die!_

_The sun is strong, it's hot as HELL below! Look down, look down! There's twenty years to go!_

_I've done no wrong... SWEET JESUS hear my prayer! Look down, look down! Sweet Jesus doesn't care! _

_I know she'll wait, I know that she'll be true! Look down, look down! They've all forgotten you!_

_When I get free, you won't see me, here for DUST!_

_Look down, look down! Don't look them in the eye!_

_How long, O' lord? Before you let me die?_

_Look down, look down! You'll always be a slave! Look down, look down! You're standing in you're grave!_

She saw a man pop up out of the music box... he looked very diplomatic.

_Now bring me prisoner 24601 your time is up and your parole's begun! You know what that mean?_

_YES! It means i'm free! _

_NO! It means you get your yellow ticket of leave... you are a thief!_

_I stole a loaf of bread!_

_You robbed a house!_

_I broke a window pane..._

_My sister's child was close to death, and we were starving! _

_And you'll starve again! Unless you learn the meaning of the Law!_

_I know the meaning of those nineteen years... a slave of the the LAW!_

_Five year years for what you did... the rest because you tried to run! _

_Yes 24601!_

_My name is JEAN VALJEAN! _

_And i'm JAVERT! Do not forget my name! Do not forget my name! Do not forget me..._

_24601!_

Her mother put the box back into the cupboard and pulled out the one next to it...

"Mother what was that all about? Why was that horrible officer Javert in there?"

"My father broke parole almost immediately after his release, no matter how many times he would try to get a job or get a place to stay, they would shoo him away due to his yellow slip, which said that he was a dangerous man..."

"But he only stole a loaf of bread..."

"That is true that wouldn't be counted as such a crime today, but nothing got past Javert..."

She started playing the next box, with and old man holding a man holding a lantern to her mother's father in a stable...

_Come in sir, if you are weary... for the night is cold out there._

_Though our lives are very humble, what we have we have to share..._

_There is wine here to revive you, there is bread to make you strong._

_There's a bed to rest till morning, rest from pain and rest from wrong._

All of a sudden during the night, the man took the bishop's silver and left... but was caught.

_Tell his reverence to your story, you were lodging here last night..._

_You were the honest Bishop's guest! And then, out of Christian goodness_

_we learned about your plight!_

_You maintain he made a present of this silver..._

_That is right! But my friend, you left so early, surely something slipped your mind..._

_You forgot I gave these also, would you leave the best behind?_

_So messieurs, you may release him. For this man has spoken true..._

_I commend you for your duty, now God's blessing go with you._

Th Bishop all of a sudden gave him a look of tough love...

_And remember this my brother, see in this some higher plan..._

_You must use this precious silver, to become an honest man!_

_By the witness of the martyrs, by the passion and the blood._

_God has raised you out of darkness, I have bought your soul for God..._

"Why would that Bishop still be kind to him despite of what he did to him?"

"Because the Bishop was a forgiving man, and he saw something in my father that nobody else did... love deep down inside him."

And with that, she moved on...


	19. The Secret of the Music Boxes part 2

**Hey guys I'm soooo sorry I haven't been updating lately! I was out of town for awhile, and Freshman year has arrived for me and it has been HECTIC! I will say that I won't be updating as much as I used to with all of my stories, cause I will be soooo busy with school, dance, horse-back riding, and trying to be social lol! Anyway, enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**The Secret of the Music Boxes Part 2**

Her mother showed her many more, including the same factory and prostitute songs she heard while in Montreul. She then pulled out a music box that had a bloodstained bed and a women who was very emaciated and weak. It was obvious that she was dying. She was reaching for something...

_Cosette it's turned so cold... Cosette it's past your bedtime..._

_You've played the day away... and soon it will be night..._

_Come to me... Cosette, the light is fading..._

_Don't you see the evening star appearing?_

_Come to me, and rest against my shoulder... how fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder._

Valjean rushed to her side trying to wake her up from her hallucinations, knowing that she was dying.

_Dear Fantine, your time is running out! But Fantine! I swear this on my life!_

_Look __Monsieur where all the children play! _

_Be at peace, be at peace evermore..._

_My Cosette..._

_Shall live in my protection..._

_Take her now..._

_Your child will want for nothing..._

_Good Monsieur, you come from God in Heaven!_

_And none shall ever harm Cosette as long as I am living..._

_Take my hand, the night grows ever colder..._

_Then I will keep you warm..._

_Take my child... I leave her to your keeping..._

_Take shelter from the storm..._

_For God's sake...please stay till I am sleeping..._

_And tell Cosette... I love her... and I'll see you when I wake..._

The woman died peacefully as she slumped over the bed... Clarice's mother was crying. "My mother died a horrible death... and my father saved me." Clarice started to ball. She never seen anything so horrible.

As they went through the music, she learned things about her family that she never knew before. She couldn't stop crying when when she saw all of the boys die at the barricade... all of her father's best friends. After the finale, she saw a tiny box in the corner...

She tried grabbing the box but her mother stopped her. "This is the last box... go to the cemetary... you will see now just how lucky you are." Cosette wiped away her daughter's tears. "You were once a little girl, confused of the world and begging for attention... now you are a young woman, ready to make good choices. I sell your soul for God."

Clarice started to cry more as her mother repeated the Bishop's words...

She heard a slam on the door, and knew it was her father's "day." There was always one day of the year that he would never talk all day, and be nothing but in a bad mood.

"Go with him..." Her mother said.

Clarice looked back, ready for the last music box, and walked into the black carriage.


	20. The Secret of the Music Boxes Part 3

**Chapter 20**

**The Secret of the Music Boxes Part 3**

She walked with her dad to a cemetary labeled "Waterloo Veterans Cemetary." She knew this place... it was named after the Battle of Waterloo, and was for anyone who died fighting or spouses of the Veteran.

Her father had a silent gaze as he moved his hand motioning over to a huge extra part of the cemetary...

She had never seen this part.

She looked at all of the tombstones and all the dates of deaths were in their mid 20s.

All of a sudden, she saw a familiar name on a tombstone:

**Gabriel Enjolras**

**May you your honor and fight for freedom**

**Always be remembered**

She sighed. The poor man...

She kept walking when she also saw a smaller tombstone...

**Gavroche Thenardier**

**May the Little people always**

**fight in your honor**

****So tragic... to kill an innocent child. Clarice then realized that this was no ordinary graveyard.

She kept following her father until they finally reached the last tombstone... It was a beautiful, garnished on flowers and luxurious carvings. On it, was a faint picture of a beautiful girl with auburn hair, holding the hand of an unknown love...

On it was a the name:

**Eponine Thenardier**

**"Her life was cold and dark yet she was unafraid"**

**-Gabriel Enjolras**

**I always loved you 'Ponine**

**You will always be in my heart**

**Your friend, Marius**

Her father started to weep as he collapsed to the ground. "It's been 21 years since those damn barricades fell... and yet it always seems like yesterday..."

She knew then that this was her moment... it was time for the last music box.

She pulled it out of the side of her dress.

Her father suddenly stood up sharply as she showed it to him...

"Where the HELL did you find that?!" He yelled. All the people there started to stare at him for his choice of words.

"Mother showed them to me... I want you to know I understand now..." She slowly started to open it.

"I don't remember this one..." He mumbled.

The scene started as a young boy stumbled over the barricade...or girl?

Her father immediately recognized the "boy" as Eponine.

_Good God, what are you doing? 'Ponine, have you no fear? _

_Have you seen my beloved? Why have you come back here?_

Clarice noticed that Eponine was strangely swaying as she started to weakly speak. Was she just out of breath from running?

_Took the letter like you said... I met her father at the door.._.

_He said he would give it... I don't think I can stand anymore..._

That's when she saw it... there was a bullet hole to her head. Her father started to ball as he relived the moment.

_Eponine what's wrong? There's something wet upon your hair!_

_Eponine your hurt! You need some help!_

_Good God, it's everywhere..._

_Don't you fret, Monsieur Marius! I don't feel any pain! _

_A little fall of rain, can hardly hurt me now..._

_You're here, that's all I need to know! _

_And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close! _

_And rain will make the flowers grow! _

_But you will live 'Ponine! Dear God above! If I could close your wounds with words of love!_

_Just hold me now, and let it be... shelter me, comfort me!_

_You would live a hundred years, if I could show you how... I won't desert you now..._

_the rain can't hurt me now!_

_This rain will wash away what's past! _

_And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close!_

_I'll sleep in your embrace at last! _

_The rain that brings you here... is Heaven's blessed!_

_The sky begins to clear, and I'm at rest!_

_A breath away from where you are... I've come home, from so far!_

_So don't you fret, Monsieur Marius I don't feel any pain..._

_A little fall of rain, can hardly hurt me now!_

_I'm here.._

_That's all I need to know!_

_And you will keep me safe!_

_And you will keep me close! _

_And rain..._

_And rain..._

_Will make the flowers.._

_Will make the flowers..._

_Grow..._

By the end of the song, they were both leaning against each other, weeping. "I loved her honey, I did..." Clarice just soothed her father. "Shhhh it's alright!" Her father was hysterical."I want you to know that I love your mother... I always have..."

"I know papa, I know."

Clarice then knew what her mother was talking about. She was the most luckiest people in the world, and she knew then she needed to open her eyes and realize the terror before her.

But all of a sudden, Hugo's face came to her mind...


	21. Epilogue-5 years later

**Alright everybody! This is the last chapter! For those of you who enjoyed the mini-series, you will be disappointed to hear there will be no more sequels! So yeah give your last reviews please! Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Epilogue-5 Years Later**

A young boy with fancy clothing was walking through the streets of the art fair as his mother trailed behind him holding a stick in her hand.

"Victor, please stop running! You're giving me gray hair!" She smiled to herself seeing her son grew up... If only she could see it through the naked eye... and that someone else whom was dead could see it too.

"Oh mama! Aren't there so many things here? Look at that painting! It looks like there's some unhappy lady in it! And that one, it looks like a pastel painting that's full of stars!"

She laughed to herself as her son was referring to Leonardo Da Vinci's painting The Mona Lisa and Van Gogh's Starry nights.

"Can we buy them Mama? Please? Please?"

She grabbed Victor's shoulder. "No darling... these are exhibition paintings. They are out as public entertainment but they are too valuable to sell. They are going back to _Le Louvre _here in Paris after the Fair..."

All of a sudden the crowd started to cheer and screech as a carriage came through the middle of the streets.

"Woah mama! Look at that fancy black carriage! Who's that inside?"

The mother of course couldn't understand what her son was talking about due to her blindness, but she could sense that whomever was in that carriage must be very famous.

The man inside the carriage came out and gave the crowd a smile. He had a permanent limp and had to use a cane. He had his hair slicked back, and was wearing very fancy clothing. He seemed to be a very cheery man.

The butlers were setting up a new exhibition painting, labeled "The Blind Woman." It was very abstract, but It looked like a beautiful woman was holding a man, ready to embrace his lips...

"Mama she looks just like you!" Her son yelled. "What are you talking about Victor?"

"The pretty woman in the painting... she looks just like you!" She sighed, shooing away her son's imagination then suddenly...

"Look Mama he's staring at you!"

She tried sensing his presence and felt all of a sudden... weak.

She recognized the smell and body heat... everything.

She realized she was staring at him too.

The man recognized the woman as well. Her beautiful eyes and hair, her stick, her sleek body... she was a little taller however, and she had a... kid.

They suddenly knew who each other was and the man ran into the crowd, with his butlers carrying his heavy canvasses with him.

The woman grabbed her son as she chased the man, stopping and screaming "Sir! Sir!"

She bumped right into the man coming face to face with him.

She remembered her dreams... the strong abs, the handsome face... everything.

She took a breath.

"Hugo... is it you?"

The man stared at her for a moment then fueled with rage. "How dare you impersonate the one woman I loved? You sick whore!" She screeched in pain as he grabbed her hand and knocked her to the ground.

"Mama?"

She started to ball... but then she started to sing.

_Everyday, you walk a stronger step, you walk with longer step..._

_the worst is over..._

_Don't think about Hugo, with all the years ahead of us..._

_I will never go away, and we will be together... everyday._

_Everyday, we'll remember that night and the vow that we made._

The man, started to look back at the woman, recognizing the beautiful voice...

Meanwhile, people in crowd kept saying things like "It's the blind woman!"

_A heart full of Love, a night full of you!_

_The words are old, but always true! Oh God for shame, _

_you did not even know my name!_

The man started to add on...

_Dear Mad'moiselle... I was lost.._.

_In your spell..._

_A heart full of love, no fear no regret!_

_My name is Hugo Rowain!_

_My love, my love!_

_I saw you waiting and I knew..._

_Waiting for you, at your feet..._

_At your call..._

_And it wasn't a dream..__._

Around the corner, was another woman whom was helping nanny the other woman's son and saw the whole thing...

_He was never mine to keep... She is youthful, she is free..._

_Love is the Garden of the young..._

_Let it be... let it be..._

_A heart full of love..._

_this I give you on this day!_

The man ran to his beloved and they started kissing passionately. He whispered in her ear. "I've been looking five years for you, Felicite... and now it's you!"

She dug her face in his chest and started kissing his neck. "I've never gotten over you,Hugo... never." For years Felicite had been searching for clues of the possible probability of finding her one true love whom had supposedly died from a suicide gone wrong wrong. She refused to believe he was dead.

Victor ran up to his mother and saw the strange man...

"Ew mama who was that you were snogging with?" Felicite laughed. "This is Hugo, Victor... he's... an old friend." Hugo frowned suddenly.

"So... who's the father?" He asked.

Felicite gave him a smile. "He's... yours."

Hugo started to cry with joy as he hugged his child for the first time.

All of a sudden, Clarice stepped out of the shadows. "Well It's about time..." She said jokingly.

Felicite started to giggle. Clarice looked at Hugo awkwardly. "I'm so... sorry." She said.

Hugo patted her shoulder. "I don't blame you for what happened, Clarice... what's done is done."

Felicite turned to her sister. "Are you ok with this, sis?"

Clarice smiled as she turned to her side. "Don't worry I'm taken care of."

Clarice kissed her husband on the lips as he and her three children came to join her.

The crowd started cheering as they walked away hand in hand.

"So what's going to happen now?" Clarice asked.

"I don't really know..."

She paused as she looked up to the sky.

"For even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise."

* * *

**And that's it! I hope y'all enjoyed!**


End file.
